


Visions

by PsychologicalColors



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Magical Pregnancy, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychologicalColors/pseuds/PsychologicalColors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You believed they were just dreams. Nightmares cause by wedding jitters. Oh how very wrong you were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

It starts with a dream,

full of a foreign feeling.

A hum of power,  
soon used while awake.

 

They confirmed their theory,

as pulsating purple pulls you down.

Ravage red releasing malicious intents.

An event unavoidable in the multitude of time.

 

A joyous day of purest white,  
now tainted with dread.  
You find your self slipping from this world  
like a ghost into hell.  
  
Throughout dimensions, five figures falter.  
Awaiting your reception,  
only to be met with empty space,  
and deadly silence.

  
A trace of a gateway, leading you to her.

Anger fills you.  
Sadness rules you.  
Only death awaits.

A cold hand forever in your wake.

 

Brilliant yellow tainted with betrayal.

Golden gleaming from atop his head,  
a successor to his fate becomes  
the torn fate of the lovers.

 

Charming Vermillion enthralling you,  
placating your annoyance.  
Dancing lovingly with you,

purple energy grows within you.  
Now he must protect you both.

But will he be successful?

 

Vigorous green yells in pain,  
watching as you fade away.

His tears flow freely.  
His hands tainted with your blood,  
a river leading you away from this plain.

 

Comforting blue now corrupt,  
a childish demeanor twisting with sadistic glee.  
A loving mother pulling strings.  
A faithful son pulling chains.  
A broken toy left on the wall.  
  
Veiled in black he holds you close.  
Tender lips collide.  
This is his last goodbye.

He brandish his sword,

as everything falls apart.

He's left with a grand disadvantage.

His crushing defeat.

 

Despite it all, you awaken.  
Only a dream.

The pure white day will come,  
these nightmares will end.  
Its all pitiful denial.

 

The reality sets in.

Piercing pain and rushed escapes.

Harrowing farewells and endless conflict.  
The man you love no longer himself.  
Or perhaps this was him all along?

Your hope has withered.

 

Did you really think this would be the end?  
Regardless of how you feel,  
death will surround you.  
It will haunt you.

  
That hum of power frightens you.

But you will fight.

You will achieve your happy ending.

You have no choice.

After all,

You've been dragged into the demon's war.


End file.
